


The Creation of the Hub

by DeathByTime



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByTime/pseuds/DeathByTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Hub came to be. Most likely going to be a lengthy Chapter story. Mostly goes through the events of The Avengers.<br/>Willow and Avyn’s lives drifted apart after high school but events brings their friendship back together. With Loki on the lose, Willow’s history, the girls powers they have kept hidden their entire lives and the problems of romance will they be able to overcome it and find peace or will they turn on each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will also be posted on The Avenger'sHub so if you see them in both places its my work. (http://theavengershub.tumblr.com)

TWO YEARS AGO…

“Iron-Man?” The young women of about 5’5” thought to herself as she peered in through a window to look at her intended target. He wasn’t her target though. Which was why she was stunned that he sat at the desk she had a full view of from her position, not her target. Her target was standing next to him. She couldn’t take the shot with him in the room. She may have been a skilled assassin, but she wasn’t looking to make enemies with the likes of Iron-Man. She was an assassin for hire so to speak. Her targets never mattered as long as she got paid, but she always did her best to stay clear of the “heroes” because she didn’t want to be pulled into their mess. Rather she was working for the hero or villain it was always just so complicated. She enjoyed her simple one kill assignments she usually dealt with. But now her task required her to take out Chris Fleten, a CEO for some company she never bother to get the details on, with Iron-Man in the room. As both the men were distracted by whatever they were talking about she pulled the window she was looking through open a crack so she could overhear what was being said…  
  


“Tony, Tony, Tony, It just doesn’t work that way.” Fleten spoke as he walked up to Iron-Man and pulled the chair out that he was sitting at and stared right into the face of Iron-Man’s mask. “Give me the information I need”  
  


Iron-Man stayed silent so Fleten continued, “If you don’t give up the information you will die. As we speak your suit is shutting down one part at a time. You have already lost the ability to move. Eventually the arc reactor in your chest will give out and you will die one of the most painful of deaths, still going to stay quiet?”  
The women that was silently observing began to realize that Iron-Man was pretty much a prisoner to Fleten. She was about to leave when she heard Iron-Man gasp in pain as his arc reactor started to give out and she noticed the light that the suit usually gave off had died out. She heave a sigh to herself in anger as she pulled the window all the way open and jumped into the room.  
  


Time froze for a moment as Fleten stared at her in surprise and she pulled out her military grade double edged dagger. She lunged at him before he had time to comprehend what was happening. She connected her fist with his jaw. Fleten stumbled back against the wall. The women went in for the next hit, this time with her dagger. She aimed for his throat but Fleten was quicker to recover than she anticipated and he grabbed her arm just in time to prevent her from hitting her mark. He twisted her arm behind her back, trapping her small frame between his desk and himself. He chuckled to himself as the women struggled to overpower the hold he had on her. She used her free hand to tangle it in Fleten’s hair and ram his face into the back of her skull. Successfully breaking his nose along with the death grip he had on her. She spun around and pulled Fleten to her before he had a chance to recover from the blow to the face. Fleten realized he had lost his moment of power over her but before he could try to talk his way out of whatever this was the women snapped his neck. She didn’t care what he had to say. He was her target and that’s all that mattered.  
  


With Fleten dead the women turned to Iron-Man. He had grown quite but she could still hear him take small gasp of breath. She carefully relocated him to a laying down position on his back on the floor. Thankful for the handful of engineering classes she took in college she got the mask and chest parts of the suit off. She watched as the light from the arc reactor flickered. In a panic, she tried to remember everything she learned in those classes. She vaguely remembered a shock of power could rebalance the power within a reactor, but then again, she also remembered it could kill the power completely.  
  


“What am I supposed to do?” She asked him, but all he did in response was to whimper in pain weakly.  
  


She sighed and felt around her pockets for her Taser. After she got it out she opened up the chamber in his chest and looked around for the wire that connected to the power chamber. Once located she connected the wire to her Taser and turned it on for a second on full power. He jerked and arched his back off the ground. He fell back flat on the floor, unmoving. The light in the arc reactor went out. She started to panic. Iron-Man’s breath came to a stop. She couldn’t think of anything else to do without the equipment you would find in a lab.  
  


She groaned in annoyance at the fact Iron-Man was now dead and the blame would probably be put on her cause everyone is going to be looking for his killer. She pulled herself up off the floor next to iron man and started on the task at hand of cleaning up any sign that she was there. Once she got about two feet away from Iron-Man she heard him take a sharp intake of breath and let out a loud moan in pain. She turned and ran back to him.  
  


Iron-Man slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. He smiled weakly as he started to talk, “So a mysterious, beautiful women has shown up to save me.”  
“Well, not exactly,” She started, “I was hired to kill Fleten. You just happened to be here. Tell me, how did he get the upper hand, Iron-Man?” She asked with a small smile as she put her hand lightly on his shoulder to keep him lying down when he tried to get up.  
“First off, you can call me Tony.”  
  


“Okay, Tony, So what happened?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  


“An EMP that actually works on my suit. I keep meaning to fix that. I guess I have reason to now.” Tony explained, “How did it restart?”  
  


“We should get out of here before authorities show up.” She said ignoring his question, “Can you walk?”  
  


“Yeah I think so.” Tony pushed himself up and she grabbed onto his arm and side to help support him. “Come back with me to New York? So we can discuss what happened here?” He asked with a charming smile.  
  


She looked at him for a moment thinking of how she needed to return to her employer to show proof of kill and get paid but on the other hand Tony would probably hunt her down to find out why he wasn’t dead. “I guess I’ll go with you. But first can I make a stop?”  
  


“Whatever your employer is paying you I’ll pay double for blowing off your employer and giving me the information I want.” Tony said as you guys made your way into the elevator.  
  


“This hit was $25,000 so—“She started, but Tony cut her off.  
  


“$50,000 it is then.” Tony stated, “JARVIS, you there?”  
  


“Yes, I’m here, Sir.” His suit responded  
  


“Good, arrange a privet flight to New York from the nearest airport to us.”  
  


“Yes Sir” JARVIS replies as they make their way out of the building.


	2. Tell Me

TWO YEARS AGO…  
Tony paced the inside of the small jet plane JARVIS acquired for them as the two made their way to New York City. His eyes kept going back to the women who sat in one of the seats against the left side of the plane. Since they bordered the plan and he changed out of his suit into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt the girl had not said a thing. He wanted answers but he decided to let the silence continue a while longer. They had only been up for about 20 minutes and it’s a 3 hour flight. She looked scared digging her nails into the seat and hiding behind her hair. He paced a few more times before he broke the silences.  
  
“You don’t like flying, do you?” Tony asked.  
  
She looked up shocked that he addressed her. She seemed to forget that he was even there. “I fly all the time so I’m used to it. But you are right, I’m not exactly found of it.”  
  
“I can tell.” Tony said as he sat across from her. “So you are a freelance assassin that was hired to kill Fleten?”  
  
“Yes and it would of gone down without a hitch but I didn’t account for you to be there.” She said looking up at him.  
  
“I figured that, speaking of that how did you restart the arc reactor?” Tony asked curiously, “But before you answer that what is your name? I would enjoy matching a name to your pretty face.”  
  
“My name is not important and as to how I saved your life? Well when I was working on my PhD in chemistry I took a few classes in engineering cause I thought it might come in handy, I guess I was right.” She started, “What I did was a shot in the dark. I remembered something from class that a shock of power could reboot an unstable system but then it could also completely shut it down but without a proper lab I took a chance.”  
  
“So what exactly did you do?” Tony edged her on.  
  
“I used my Taser. I opened your chamber and located the power cell. I then connected the wire that I’m assuming is for emergency recharge or whatever and connected it to my Taser and I turned it on for a second or two at full power. Your body jerked and then nothing. I honestly thought you were dead but when I started to clean up any trace I was there you woke up and your system rebooted.”  
  
Tony watched her intently as she finished up her summery of what happened. Once he was sure she was done he sighed in amazement, “That’s amazing. I should be dead. That only had a 15% chance of working. I guess I should say thank you.”  
  
“No problem. I didn’t want to be hunted cause everyone thought I killed everyone favorite billionaire.” She said with a laugh.  
  
“Yeah,” Tony replied, “Now tell me about yourself. What makes a women with a PhD in chemistry turn into an assassin for hire?”  
  
“That’s not important!” She replied.  
  
“I’m going to find out one way or another. You can ether tell me or I can do my research on my own.” Tony stated looking at the women showing he was not going to back down.  
  
“Fine”, She gave a huff, “I guess pretty much the reason for that was after school I got hired at a company in Japan and I’ve always been in decent shape. We got attacked one day and I held my own. My former employer at the time was impressed and offered to have his son train me in the way of an assassin and I figured why not.” She paused lost in thought for a moment before she continued. “I enjoyed it. I quickly became the best. Eventually though it changed from taking out bad people and/or corrupt people to taking hits out on their own employees and families and I just couldn’t be a part of that. I left. I couldn’t kill people I had come to call friends and that I thought were good people.”  
  
“I guess I can understand that but why didn’t you get another job as a chemist?” Tony asked.  
  
“Do you honestly think me leaving went over well?” She said surprised that he would ask such a stupid question.  
  
“True, that wouldn’t go over well. I’ve worked with a few people from Japan and they believe in loyalty.” He replied light heartedly.  
  
“Yeah, well everyone should but still.”  
  
The silence returned between them. Both parties lost in thought. The women turned in her seat and looked out the window of the plane to watch the clouds fly by. It stayed like that for most of the flight. As they started to descend Tony spoke up again.  
  
“Well I now know some about your past. I’ve thought about the risk and I have a proposition for you.” Tony started and she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, “Give me your name and school you graduated from and I’ll look it up and if it checks out I will hire you as a chemist in my company. I could use someone with that skill and also your other skills could come in handy with Iron-Man and all.”  
  
“I spent a lot of effort trying to stay out of the superheroes’ paths.” She started but Tony didn’t let her finish.  
  
“What do you have to lose? You could use what you went to school for, the skills you have acquired over the years and see my pretty face almost every day or would you really rather kill people with no purpose and live on the run?” Tony finished as the plane finally landed on the runway.  
  
“I guess I could….. It could be a nice change. I attended University of California Berkeley.” She said looking up at him.  
  
“And your name? Or are you going to make me waste time trying to figure it out?” He said with a gentle smile.  
  
She looked down at the ground and then back at him, “My name is Willow Sage Mallory.”  
  
“Nice name. Can I call you Sage?”  
  
“Only the people closes to me get to call me that…No once called me that in a while.” She whispered the last part lost in thought.  
  
“Okay then, for now I’ll call you Willow but one day you will let me call you Sage.” He said bringing Willow back to reality. Tony then stood up and held out his hand to Willow.  
  
“Let’s see how this plays out” Willow said as she took his hand.


End file.
